Beyond the Rocks
by Pandora's Eye
Summary: Serenidy,an underwater creature granted position as Guardian of Protection and Ocean Weather by Man In Moon meets the winter guardian as she saves him from dying at the hands of a siren.'The minute her fingers touched his hand her tail had been replaced with legs,she felt herself slipping into the water,pulling Jack with her'.
1. Chapter 1:Beyond the Rocks Lies

**sentreaya:a sneaky person**

**To Nulma Em:I love you too**

**Just some mer language used in the story!I did some research!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:Beyond the Rocks Lies...  
**

* * *

Serenidy snuck out of her clan,away from the prying eyes of her older sisters Trinity and Verity.

She swam up to the surface,but not before sucking in a deep breath.

She looked up at the moon and caught sight of Lunaria her favourite cousin,who was gaining energy from the moon's rays. Serenidy quickly ducked her head into the ocean's water.

With a flick of her tail,Lunaria swam to the deep depths of the ocean, her silvery purple hair floating behind her. Serenidy peered out of her hiding place and only came out once she saw the last of Lunaria's scaly silver tail. Serenidy emerged from behind the rocks and looked up at the bright moon and parted her lips to speak. She then placed her hands on her chest.

''Why,why me?'' she whispered.

When she didn't hear get an answer,only a gleam she sighed before diving into the ocean..Serenity had gotten used to the fact that she was and forever will be a mermaid.

She even loved the way her tail had rippels of gold through them and how it was a turquoise green. She came to love her abnormally long hair that splayed out behind her and how it was her favourite shade of blue. How her eyes flickered golden brown for a split second when angry or excited or feeling mixed emotions all at once,other than that her eyes were a violet magenta colour.

Most of all she loved that she was granted the position as Guardian.

She didn't ask her question out of disdain but rather out of curiosity, she then swam to her clan's abode and went over to her seaweed bedding. She lay on the bedding,pretty much thinking about her life.

When she caught sight of her mother,Anastasia,the clan's matron,floating around to watch over the clan members.

Anastasia was the Guardian of War and Balance.

Her bleached blonde hair,almost white was straight behind her and she wore a hooded white and gold cape and held a shimmering scepter in her lefthand. Her tail was a shimmery gold.

Serenity decided to confront her mother,she just had to know,and decided against pretending to sleep like most teenagers would and she propped herself on her elbows and got up. She came up behind her mother and tapped her shoulder. Anastasia knew who her daughter was and turned to face her. She tilted her head to the side.

''Serenidy may I ask you what you have been doing staying up this late?''

''Well mother you see...I want to know about my past!''.Serenidy blurted. She placed her hands over her mouth.

Anastasia let out a sigh and nodded her head.

''I suppose now is right''.Anastasia said in a low voice.

Anastasia patted the rock aside her and Serenidy sat down and twiddled with her thumbs. Anastasia took a deep breath and Serenidy travelled to a different time,her past.

''Well,Serenity you might not know but we are at war with the sirens,as you know people often confuse us with sirens being mermaids and sirens here have bad intentions for the humans, my child,are the Guardian of Protection and supposedly the weather here in the ocean which is why I named you Serenity,you are always calm and reserved and rarely succumb to temper tantrums,the complete opposite of Verity.''Serenity smiled at that.

''You were born in human form but made some signs when you grew older,like your hair,if it touched water it would change into a turquoise-ish colour,so that's why I didn't allow you to go swimming when you turned 7. But ...''Anastasia trailed off and her eyes turned teary. Serenidy moved closer to her mother and placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled up at her mother. She smiled back.

''When you turned 13 your sister Trinity...she fell into an ocean while surfing,she...she lost control and you jumped in after her..you...you both drowned''.Anastasia looked as if she was on the verge of tears but quickly composed herself.''But you survived...in a way..Man In Moon revived you and put you as Guardian. You didn't know Trinity was already a mermaid...you thought she was in trouble and for that I am the proudest mother in the universe''.Anastasia beamed at her daughter and gave her a tight hug. Serenidy was stunned by all this new information but smiled nonetheless and returned the embrace.

''You best get to bed''.Anastasia whispered.''It's getting dark''.

Serenity smiled and gave her mother another hug and went to find her bedside.

Her mother was right,it was getting dark and fast,Serenidy soon found herself feeling around in the dark.

''Oof-ack-Ouch!''

''AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH''.Someone shrieked.''HEEELP SIR-''.The person's words were muffled against Serenity's hand,she recognised her dramatic sister,even in the pitch black of the darkness her orange hair and piercing golden amber eyes were a dead giveaway. She had silky orange hair,golden amber eyes,tinted red lips and pale skin,but that was just Verity. She also had a thin piece of jewellery on her forehead with ruby jewels adorned into it.

''Shush up Verity!Its me!'' Serenity hissed,putting a finger to her lips.

Verity angrily pushed her younger sister's hand away from her mouth and had thought of biting it but decided not to after realising who it was.

''What do you want you setantreaya,I thought you were a siren!'' Verity hissed back,her amber eyes glowing with rage.

''Well I was getting to bed when I tripped on your abnormally long tail,you're lucky you didn't scream the last part out loud!''.

''You little...Ugh...just go before I ugh..all I know is you will pay for disturbing my beauty sleep''.Verity growled.

Serenity rolled her eyes.''To Nulma Em too!''.Serenity huffed sarcastically.

Serenity felt around the dark and tripped on yet another thing.

''What now!'', Serenity huffed once again as she felt around and pulled on something that felt soft.

''Ouch!'' the person yelped. Serenidy cringed,she was in for it.

''Serenity this better be good!''.

Trinity rubbed her emerald green eyes,her hair was the same colour and also abnormally long,but her hair had streaks of silver in it.

''Heh,heh well you see...I was off to bed like any other person and I uh..kinda bumped into Verity who mistook me for a siren and then I tried to shut her up and now she's gonna make me pay I have no idea why by the way I uh-''.Serenity realised that she was rambling and even in the darkness she could see her sister glowering at her in an annoyed state.

''Are you finished?'''

''Pretty much yeah though I had more to the story but I-''

Trinity glared at her.

''Fe Ucua'' Verity pronounced each syllable slowly mixed in with anger.

''Gladly!''.Serenidy said and zoomed off in direction of her bedding. When she felt she was in the right place she sighed loudly,only to be told to be quiet by a sleepy elder. Serenidy huffed and turned on her right side.

That night she slept fitfully but decided that she would surface again.

* * *

Serenidy woke up to the beautiful morning light and flexed her tail muscles and swam to the clan's breakfast gathering. There they sang hymns and prayed and then ate. The whole morning Serenidy decided that she would avoid her two sisters for the rest of the morning,seeing as she double crossed the two of them they would most likely form an alliance and plot their revenge. Serenidy shuddered at the idea. She ate her oysters slowly,occasionally glancing at her sisters who were more intimidating than ever.

''Eh,Mother can I er go for a walk...alone''.Anastasia nodded and Serenidy zoomed off like lightning.''Oh mother I'm a bit uh sick can I go for a walk too?''.Trinity and Verity asked sweetly in unison. Anastasia knowing all too well what had happened shook her head.''No Trinity,no Verity,and if you are feeling sick one of the guards will escort you to your rooms''.Trinity and Verity decided that they were too lazy to make the long journey to bed and sat back down.

Serenidy decided to surface up again and get some fresh air. She rested herself on a rock with water lapping against the rock. She gazed out in front of her and inhaled some air,all she saw was the ocean blue,she had stayed on the rock for a good few minutes,she thought it was a good idea to go back and her sisters would've calmed down but not before she saw a figure that sat far away perched on a rock.

She had raven black hair that was blowing to the side. She was wearing a white torn dress and she was singing,a seductive dark song,used especially for luring sailors to their gasped and saw another figure flying in the air.

He was wearing a blue hoodie and he had snow white hair.

A human!Humans didn't come for miles unless they were sailors,yet there was land beyond the young boy was holding a staff and the boy seemed hypnotized by the siren's recongnized the siren from anywhere. Charlene .

The boy was going to die if she didn't save him. In a hurry, Serenidy dived back into the water in the direction of the siren. She zoomed through the ''lake's'' water.

Her mother told her stories of sirens,they're evil intentions for humans. She now realised why the human was here in the first place. In reality,the water Serenidy referred to as an ocean was in actuality a mere lake, big but still a lake.

To an underwater creature it's bigger than that.

Serenidy swam as far as she could and surfaced again,exhaling deeply she reached the shore and tugged at the siren's hand. The siren stopped abruptly and stopped her singing and looked down at the trespasser. She gasped and Serenidy took this as an opportunity. She parted her lips and began to sing a song that her mother taught her in order to break the hypnotic rhythm of the siren. Her voice was sweet,gentle and harmonic,not at all dark and seductive like Charlene. The young boy was now stumbling a bit from the sudden change of song and Charlene had swam away,probably looking for other prey thought Serenidy. Serenidy caught the boy as he fell and placed him on the ground,which had turned to frost the minute the boy's body came in contact with the ground.

Serenidy inadvertly stroked the boy's white hair and she had realised what he was doing she stopped,thinking how awkward it would be when he eventually woke up. He did wake up a few minutes later,his blue eyes locked with her magenta ones.

''Your awake'' was all she could croak.

''You saved me'' was all the boy could say.

''Ugh,I'm uh Serenidy''.She stuttered.

''I'm Jack'' the boy said firmly.

Serenidy smiled.''Are you feeling alright?''

''Yeah,thanks,I actually came here cause well..this is kinda the lake I died in''.Jack nervously chuckled.

''Died?''.Serenidy gasped.''Your a guardian aren't you!?''.Serenidy was ectastic. She never met another guardian that wasn't an underwater creature such as herself.

Jack raised an eyebrow.''How do you know?''.

''Because I'm the Guardian of Protection,which is probably how I saved you''.Serenidy replied, a hopeful glimmer in her eyes.

''But...your a-''

''I know but Man In Moon also assigns guardians underwater too''.

Jack tried to get up but Serenidy sat him back down.''Just rest okay?''.

Jack smirked.''But I have places to go to!''.Jack whined.''And places to frost''.He muttered.

Serenidy mock gasped and pouted.''So you're the one that made it snow!I better apologise to Glacie!''.

Jack grinned.

''Your welcome beautiful!''.

Serenidy blushed.

''Well,um try to get up okay?''.

Jack tried and fortunately got up on his feet.

''Thanks,for everything'. Jack put out a hand for her to shake. The minute Serenidy's fingers brushed against Jack's her tail had disappeared and legs came in its place. Serenidy screamed and felt herself slipping downward. Serenidy fell into the water,pulling Jack with her.

''AAHH!'' Serenidy cried. Jack fell in with her with Serenidy flailing about.

''Shh,its okay you're okay''.Jack managed to calm her down. He had his arm around her waist and the other held her hand and he pulled her out of the water and on to the ground. Serenidy observed herself, she now donned a blue corset with a not too visible lace lining. The straps were a white chiffon hanging just below her shoulder and a blue chiffon layered skirt that came to billowing to her knees.

Serenidy was trembling and rambling on about the trouble she would get into and how she may never get her old life back. Jack hugged her.

''It's alright,I promise''.Sernidy gulped and nodded.

She knew the consequences of her actions and she took it,where would this lead her,what if she was bound to the earth and she had lost her family forever. What would her mother say? And her father who was out at war with the other mermen in battle? She silently sobbed into Jack's shoulder. He just stroked her long hair and told her it was okay. She didn't know why she was putting all her trust in this strange boy but felt like she was safe with him.

* * *

**Author's note:Thanks so much for reading!I hope you liked it,this is my second fanfic for ROTG by the way!Please R & R to tell me what you think!I might update the second chapter tomorrow or next week! Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2:Never Come Back

**Disclaimer:I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

**Mer Language used in story:**

**Fe Ucua:**Go away

**Dogulb:**Humans

**Ziuti:**Leave

**Fiup:**Great

**Ed ga Zhem:**Oh My God

**Dy Mumma:**Hi Daddy

**Dy ga zyppzi ghlwibb:**Hi my little princess

**Royip:**Quiet

**Gepdih:**Mummy/Mother

**Ga muofpdih:**My Daughter

**Pdyb ybl'p juyh:**This isn't fair

* * *

**Chapter 2:Never Come Back**

* * *

Serenidy wiped the last of her tears and remembered where she was and what she was doing. The mermaid drew away from the Winter Spirit and shuffled away and huddled herself in a tight ball. Jack looked over at her confused and attempted to pat her shoulder and take her hand,but she angrily slapped his hand away.''Fe Ucua,get away from here'',her voice was raspy from her tears.''If you never came,I...I would never have been like this''.Jack was utterly shocked at her change of attitude. He pursed his lips.''Dogulb,never should have trusted your kind'' she murmured,more to herself than to him.

Jack just stood there,dumbfounded.

Serenidy whipped around to face him,her face red with rage and fury.''What are you waiting for?Ziuti!'' Serenidy yelled,as she placed both hands on his chest and gave him a shove. She glowered at him and started to walk toward the forest behind her. Jack stared at her and began to run after her,he grabbed a hold of her wrist and she was forced to turn around.

''Go...away'' she enunciated,clearly and slowly.

''I need your help'' Jack pleaded,boring his ocean blue eyes into her magenta ones. He was taken aback and his eyes widened when he caught sight of her eyes flickering a cyan colour before reverting back to their usual violet. Serenidy narrowed her eyes.

''Please,Pitch is threatening to destroy the world's peace and bring fear back,to make it the second Dark age,please...help''.

Serenidy clenched her jaws and pulled her wrist out of his grasp,sharply and shook her head sadly.''You shouldn't have came''.With that,she turned on her heel and ran off into the forest.''Wait,come back!'' Jack yelled after her. The young girl ran and ran until she could run no more,until her lungs felt like deflated balloons. She crumbled to the ground beneath her and sat there,picking at the soft,dew covered grass with her pale,nimble fingers. She then looked up at the bright,silver illuminating moon and exhaled.A puff of cold air came out of her mouth.

The moon brightened and gave off a glow and she heard a faint voice in her head.

_''Do not underestimate the powers of this human boy,yes you are as different as night is to day,but you will thank him later..when darkness doesn't consume you first''_

Serenidy looked down at the ground and gulped,before nodding and getting up,placing one hand on her knee as she did. As her magenta eyes gleamed and she ran back the way she came and nearly tripped over when she heard the following words.

_''You can be stubborn,yes,but I will assign,someone..or something to help you on your perilous journey''_

Serenidy knitted her brows together in confusion._Help?I don't need help,especially from some Dogulb,_ she thought. The Moon seemed to smirk at her. The blue haired girl ran back to the lake and didn't see the boy but she found something on one of the rocks by the water.A beautiful locket lay on the rough surface.

It seemed to be made of pale turquoise sea glass,protected by an intricate pattern of silver metal,coiled into heart patterns and made into the shape of a an upside down tear drop. It started to glimmer and Serenidy tentatively touched it and fastened it around her neck. She felt gills grow on the side of her temple and cheek,it felt scaly and was an alluring light cyan colour,tinted with a deep purple. She drew back a few paces and dived into the water,as if she had been doing it for years. Thanks to the locket-made especially for her-she could breathe and she swam deeper and deeper,in hopes of finding her clan,her sisters even. She stopped when she saw a flash of pale blue flash in front of her,the ''thing'' encircled her and Serenidy clapped her hands and giggled when she saw her most favourite creature dance around her. She loved them,ever since she was a little mergirl. Her father owned a huge one,as well as a humpback whale,seeing as he was a warrior. They were so majestic,beautiful,friendly. Oh,how she loved dolphins!The dolphin stopped in front of her and hovered there.

_''Hello,what's your name?''_ Serenidy stood there,dumbfounded and stuttered.''S-serenidy,yours?''

The dolphin smirked.''It's up to you''.Serenidy grinned and tapped her chin in thought.''Hows about...Assyria?Yes,Assyria,do you like it?'' The dolphin did a somersault in mid air to show her happiness. Serenidy laughed.''Fiup!Assyria it is!''

Serenidy followed the dolphin and she swam to the depths of the ocean,in high hopes of finding her clan.''Where are they?'' Serenidy thought to herself,wistfully.

The dolphin stopped directly in front of her and Serenidy crashed into it.''Ouch,what the-'' Serenidy's eyes flickered once more and she covered her mouth in pure terror. Right in front of mermaid and dolphin,lay a very agitated great white shark who had just caught sight of them,and was now in front of them,glaring,it's amber eyes glowing with hunger and mercilessness.

''Ed ga Zhem'' Serenidy whispered. She was now panting and remembered all those stories her father had told her when she was little.

* * *

_''Dy Mumma!''_

_''Dy ga zyppzi ghlwibb!''_

_The little mergirl ran into her father's arms and sat on his lap._

_''Tell me a story about a shark Mumma!''_

_The merman was taken aback. Usually little girls would ask for stories about princesses,dragons,castles,a charming young prince to come along to save her,or perhaps about seahorses,dolphins,or merely the colour pink. Never has he ever heard of a 5 year old princess,to ask for a bedtime story,about a shark._

_''Serenidy,are you sure?It's very late,what if you get a nightmare?'' The young handsome merman tilted his head at his daughter,his hair the colour of copper. The 5 year old gave him a toothy grin.''Of course Mumma!Tell me...please?''_

_The merman's wife would surely give out to him in the morning,or perhaps later that night,but what could he lose,this could help his daughter one day.  
_

_'' you know,sharks are huge and can be all types,there can be white ones,ones with stripes on it,that the Dogulb call tiger sharks,gray ones,and even black they all share one thing though. They eat...merfolk''_

_The little girl's magenta eyes widened in curiosity. She urged her father.''Go on Mumma''_

_''They normally come out to feed during the day,they keep to their side of the ocean though. But one particular day,there was a war,between the sharks and merfolk. Your great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather fought in that war. Though, unfortunately,lost an arm,and brought home a permanent scar,over his right eye. The merfolk died at the hands of sharks who came for retribution,as we merfolk,hunted the sharks for their blubber and hide,and meat of course. The Mer kingdom was destroyed,until there were no more Merfolk left. There lay a few,but the remaining Merfolk stooped and built the kingdom up again,and that is why you are here see,sharks still bear there hatred toward us,so I never want you wandering out by yourself,without telling me or Gepdih,okay?''_

_Serenidy smiled softly.''Yes Mumma''._

_''In other words,have a sweet night kiddo'',Her father,Merrick,gave her a boyish grin and kissed her forehead,before sending her off to bed._

* * *

''I'll go get help'',the petrified mermaid whispered to her companion.

''No,don't,it will only get more agitated and come after you,whatever you do,**DO** **NOT** **RUN**''The dolphin told her shark didn't care whether or not they ran,the shark was famished,it advanced toward them,but stopped when it felt an icy shard impale him in the side. Serenidy and Assyria looked to their right and saw Jack hovering in the sea,with his wooden staff clutched in his hand he gave Serenidy a crooked smile. She was amazed,he came.

The shark snarled and bared it's sharp,milky white teeth at the Guardian of Fun and growled once more before lunging toward him.

''No!''Serenidy cried,as she swam with all the strength she had and swam in front of Jack,arms outstretched,she closed her eyes tight,awaiting death,but it never came. She opened one eye and parted her lips in awe. Around her was a radiating light and her Mother in front of her,her sceptre in full force,as the shark wilted to the grounds of the ocean,it was dead.

''Gepdih'' Serenidy whispered. Her Mother turned to face her and breathed a sigh of relief. With tears in her eyes,Serenidy flung her arms around her Mother,sobbing Mother stroked her hair.''I'm so sorry,but-but how did you-'', ''I am the Guardian of War and Balance,am I not?'',she smiled and stroked her hair once more,before Serenidy pulled away.''Jack'' Serenidy muttered to herself and looked behind her. He was falling,down the depths of the ocean. She caught him in her arms,a wave of reminiscence came over her,reminding her of her first encounter with Jack.A small line of crimson red blood stained his snow white hair. With Jack still in her arms,she placed a delicate hand on Jack's head and murmured some healing incantations and a few songs.

_ May you never walk into the light,_

_ May you never suffer with your plight,_

_ May you never spill the blood of hate,_

_ May you never meet with a deathly fate,_

_ May you live and breathe the air of life,_

_ May your worries disappear along with strife,_

_ May you heal,my love,_

_ May you heal,my love_

Her voice was sweet and harmonic,with a few smoky hues,filled with warmth and his eyes fluttered open after a few seconds,for which Serenidy lay panicking,his eyes locked with hers and Serenidy remembered something she said a while ago.

''Your awake'',she said finally,

''You saved me'',he replied.

Serenidy sighed a breath of relief and he hovered behind her. Serenidy turned to face her Mother,whom Jack still hadn't noticed even though Serenidy's Mother was just a few feet away,even when she beckoned Serenidy to bring Jack along with her. They entered the clan and silence filled the once chatty and amiable atmosphere. Serenidy's legs had become a tail once again,after saving Jack from a terrible demise. But to bring a commoner?That was a whole different story. Murmurs and whispers filled the air.

''A commoner?''

''Look at him,he looks dangerous''

''He'll be the end of us''

''Look at his clothing''

''Forgive me,but has we merfolk gone mad?''

Serenidy looked from side to side and went to the top of the room,where her Mother was,and Jack went to join her. He finally noticed her.

''Who's that?'' Jack whispered.

''That is my Mother,Guardian of War and Balance,she is the Matron of this clan''

Jack gulped and bowed his head formally. The youthful woman smiled.''Hello,I am Anastasia,you already know my daughter,Serenidy''.Jack smirked and Serenidy rolled her eyes.''Please,tell us your name'' ''Er,Jack..Jack Frost''

Anastasia raised an eyebrow.''Hm,the mischievous Winter Spirit I have heard so much about?'' Anastasia mused. Jack grinned.''That's me''.

''Why are you here?''

Jack looked around him,he either got glares or pitying looks.''Pitch..he's back''.Anastasia's amber eyes glowed with fear,whilst the rest of the clan members squealed with fright and more murmurs and screams broke out.''Royip!'' Anastasia said and they quietened once more.''He wants to fill the world with darkness and fear,and I need all the help I can get,sure he's threatened us before,but this time,it's worse,a feeling of evil is coming''.

Anastasia nodded her head.''We will help''.Jack smiled gratefully.''Come back in the morning,my daughters will undergo training with you by then''.

Serenidy's jaw dropped open.''But Gepdih-''

''Ga muofpdih-''

''Pdyb ybl'p juyh''

''Too bad,Jack Frost,please come back tomorrow,we will be ready''

Jack bowed once more and left,not before giving Serenidy a wink,to which Serenidy glared at him for.

* * *

**Author's note:Thanks so much for reading,and for the people reviewing,following or have favourited my story,I really appreciate it!Please review,because I know whether or not you like it,they make me super happy and are just plain awesome!**

**Have a nice day! :D**

**(c)opyright Pandora'sEye**


End file.
